


The Caged Bird

by Lunette



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen, I'm Sorry, so much plot holes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 18:58:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunette/pseuds/Lunette
Summary: She died. She doesn't remember how she died, but she died. She knew this. But she wanted to know how in the name of magic she landed herself to reborn? Reincarnated to another world? Another life?In which the once heiress reincarnated as a slave / AU





	The Caged Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for giving this fic a chance to anyone who clicked this! Before you can continue, this fic didn't have any plot or so whatsoever. But please enjoy! (And currently this is a oneshot!) This fic will be crossposted to FFn under the pen name of: JackFrost14
> 
> I don't own anything in this fic (beside the unnamed OCs, that's all). 
> 
> Please be aware of: grammatical errors, plot holes, etc 
> 
> P.S: I haven't read the new season of CCS, or watching the new OVA. And all my knowledges of Magi are from the fanfic orz

 

_She remember of fire._

She remember of hunger.

_She remember the color of ash._

She remember the cold.

_She remember the blood._

She remember…

_She remember…_

De _ath._

/

" _My daughter, my beautiful daughter…"_

Whenever she tried to open her eyes, all she can saw was blurred sights. She was alarmed, of course. Never in her life has a pathetic sight (no offense to her friends who did has, but it's  _true_ ). And whenever she tried to understand the foreign voices around her, she can't understand any of it.

Not one. Not even a word.

Definitely not Japanese, or English and Chinese.

" _Life free, my daughter. Spread your wings…"_

And not French either, or Italian, Spanish, and German either.

" _I wish to see you fly, my beautiful daughter. But I'm sorry…"_

Years of practices as the heiress was the one who makes her to not to panic in instant.

Calm down, she told to herself. Everything will be alright, she repeated the mantra to herself. Yes, everything will be alright.

She tried to not to panic, she really did. She tried to calming her heartbeat, because  _why she can't move around? Just what was happening to her? Did someone kidnapped her?_

" _I'm truly sorry, my dau—"_

And then, silence.

She frowned  _(calm down, c_ _ **alm down)**_  when the voice stopped.

" _Hey, another one is dead."_

Another voice, a foreign one.

" _Really? Which one?"_

" _This one— Ooh, this one has a child."_

" _Sweet! We can sell the child!"_

" _Haha, you're right!"_

She frowned once again when she felt  _(foreign, harsher, not_ **familiar)**  a pair of hands touched her—

How dare th _ey—_

And so, she scream.

(Perhaps, if she screaming loud enough, Sakura-chan, her bodyguards, or any _one_ , will find her.)

_Help._

/

(She watched the life before her.)

It's tiny. The range between her sight to the ground.

She is tiny.

Tiny like a toddler.

(She died. She doesn't remember how she died, but she _died_. She knew _this_. But she wanted to know how in the name of magic she landed herself to reborn? Reincarnated to another world? Another life?

She is  _not_ Sakura-chan, or Li-kun or Hiiragizawa-kun, and the last time she checked, she is  _not_ magic.)

She is  _(she cursed, cursed, and cursed despite didn't having a magic)_ a slave.

A slave, not an heiress of a big company. A slave, not a cousin and a best friend to the powerful of sorcerer in the universe. A slave, not someone who once had a  _name_.

(But years of being a slave hasn't erased her time as the heiress. She might not an heiress anymore, but this  _time_ , she will be  _more_ than being a slave, or an heiress.

She will be  _more_.

_And when she meet her best friend—someone she always love—she can show her how_ more  _she is.)_

_Cling, clang._

She tilted her head, but didn't raise her head fully, it's hard to not to do so  _(years of practices as the heiress—)_ , but she did it, and she saw  _(—she will not bow, not to anyone else, she dem_ and—) the slave trader opening her cage.

She waited patiently, a small polite smile on her face  _(years of practices—)_ , hands clapped, not tightly, but not loosely either. And so, she waited.

"You," A harsh voice said. "Get out. Someone bought you."

She didn't nod, or doing anything that acknowledging the words or the presence of the slave trader.

She just smiled.

The slave trader huffed but pulling the chain on her neck. She didn't show how pained it was when her neck was pulled, she just smiled.

He brought her to a man, probably in his thirties. She, like always, just smiled.

The man gave the slave trader two pocket coins. Without saying anything, the slave trader gave the man a key.

She didn't narrowed her eyes, or twitched, she just smiled.

(However, she made sure to know where the man pocketing _her_ key.)

"Come," said the man with the key. "We are going to the Tower," He added as he pulled the chain harshly. "And you, with other slaves and the guards, will helping me to conquering the Tower."

She just smiled, and giving nothing to acknowledging the words or the presence of the man.

And so, she waited.

/

When they entered the Tower (the famous Tower, the  _Death_ Tower), she didn't flinched, or screaming when the monster greeted their group.

Years of practices as an heiress, and years of practices as a best friend to the most powerful sorcerer in the universe  _(she isn't biased, because it's true)_ , and a little practice as a  _slave_ (she cursed, cursed, and cur _sed)_ was the one that made her to able to dodging the attack.

She dodge, never attack, and she went to hide.

(Because she doesn't have a power, or magic, to attack. All she can do is dodge and hide.

_Because it's not her place to attack.)_

Weirdly enough, the monster aren't following her, or attacking her once she got away from the chaos.

She aren't bothered by this, because she know  _(years of practices—)_ that there's someone out there who aren't bothered by her presence, and thus the monster too. And she's fine like that.

Once everyone on the group is dead (except her), the monster turned their attention to her.

She didn't surprised at the turn of event, but she straightened her back, chin lifted slightly, a small polite smile on her face, and her hands relaxed on her sides.

She didn't challenging them, or mocking them.

But her presence screaming in  _demand_ despite her tone is polite.

"Please bring me to your leader."

/

There's a text on the wall, and she can't read it.

She didn't narrowed her eyes, but she is still smiling.

"So, where should we go?" She asked politely to the monster.

The monster went to one of the many doors.

She following them with a smile.

/

They entered a room full of treasures. She ignoring it in favor of a single of a piece of jewel that were placed in the middle of altar.

There were a circle that carved on the jewel, and she felt a sense of familiarity when she saw it despite she didn't know it.

It's not a magic circle of Sakura-chan, or Li-kun, or Hiiragizawa-kun. But it was something she once saw, in her previous life.

Having friends (or is it had? Consider she once died?) with powerful sorcerers has taught her to not to touch anything suspicious. Especially if that thing is magic. And suspicious.

She took a deep breath, and for once in her second life, she's scared. There's no Sakura-chan, or Li-kun and Hiiragizawa-kun that will protect and saved her.

_No one, except herself._

_She is alone. Alone in this big world._

"Everything will be alright," She murmured the mantra in Japanese. Yes, everything will be alright.

And so, she touched the circle.

/

" **Welcome to my Dungeon, little one,"** greeted a blue, but beautiful, man with a smile.  **"It's pretty rare to see someone who is like a Magi but not."**

She blinked. "Magi?"

The being—that's clearly not a human—still smiled in amusement.  **"Someone who has magic, but a special one."**

She cocked her head, curious at the title of 'Magi'. "How special are they?"

" **Special enough to always reincarnated once they died, and other things."**

She let out a small 'ahh'. "So, in other words, you are aware of my situation."

" **Yes,"** stated the being.  **"Once you stepped inside my Dungeon, I** _ **know**_ **,"** the being then grinned.  **"Imagine my surprise that you not only a reincarnated soul, but also remember of your previous life."**

She smiled, and somehow, she didn't surprise that there's someone (or is it something?) who knows about her abnormal presence.

(Years at the side of powerful sorcerer knew that she isn't supposed to be  _here_. Even if she do, she supposed to be a  _blank_ state, not a filled one. However, she remember of someone once saying;

" _There's no coincidence, only inevitable."_

So, she sucked the lemon and trying to accept it like an adult she supposed to be.)

" **So,"** the being continued.  **"What do you want?"** The being asked.  **"I know that you aren't interested in** _ **power**_ **, let alone a wealth and knowledge."**

True, she aren't interested to three of them. Power can come in many ways. Words  _are_ powerful tool. And wealth, just like power, you can received it in many ways. Once again, words alone  _are_ a powerful tool. Scamming anyone? As for knowledge… She knows that knowledge  _is_ power. But sometimes, people forgot that power,  _is_ corrupt. Just like the previous two, you can learning the knowledge in many ways. It's not like there's someone out there wrote a book about their own experience about life, death, and reincarnation and with their own previous memories intact, do they?

However…

"You know what I want," she said with a polite smile. If what this being said before is true, then this being knew what she want most. If someone once offered those three in her life  _before,_ she might laughed and politely declined.

But, now?

_I want more. I want more than power, wealth, and knowledge combined._

_I_ _**want mo** _ **re.**

The being grinned, as if knowing what she was thinking.  **"Then,"** the being said, grinned, and she can see a hint of madness in those eyes.  **"I, Focalor, the Djinn of 41st, Djinn of Rule and Submission, accept you as my King."**

"And I," she followed, she can feel her smile broken into a grin. "Tomoyo, someone who once died, accept you as my Djinn."

" _ **And so be it."**_ They ended together. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This will be ended as a oneshot. Unless the plot bunny attack again, of course haha....


End file.
